


TARDISin harharetket

by asetyleenihappiliekki



Category: Doctor Who, LaeppaVika
Genre: Adventure, Crack, Drama, Humor, Multi, joulukalenteri, scifi
Language: Suomi
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5322248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asetyleenihappiliekki/pseuds/asetyleenihappiliekki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pikkujouluilta huipentuu ulosajoon. Ojasta ruhjotun sinisen auton vierestä löytyy sininen poliisipuhelinkoppi, joka ei olekaan aivan sitä miltä näyttää – <i>"Sisältä suurempi kuin ulkoa!"</i> ja <i>"Saattaisiko olla..."</i>, mutta <i>"Missä sitten on Tohtori?"</i>. Ja ennen kaikkea <i>"Kuinka tätä ohjataan?!"</i></p><p>Joulukalenteri 2015<br/>EI VAADI KUMMANKAAN FANDOMIN TUNTEMUSTA</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologi - TARDISin odotus

**Author's Note:**

> Kuten sanoin jo Finissä - summary kertoo kaiken. Käsken myös teitä tappamaan minut raaimmalla mahdollisella tavalla, ellen onnistu pysymään aikataulussa. Meikäläisellä kun on ollut sitä vikaa.
> 
> Disclaimer: RPF-fanfictio on todellisiin, oikeasti olemassa oleviin henkilöihin pohjautuvista hahmoista kirjoittamista. En tienaa, en rienaa, en tunne jätkiä omakohtaisesti, eikä mikään tästä ole olevinaan totta - kuinka voisikaan, ottakaa huomioon TARDIS.
> 
> Nauttikaa, tässä teille pitkästä aikaa kunnolla häröilevä LV-ficci!
> 
>   
>  _Bannu by Finin FractaAnima (praise her!)_

Loskaisessa ojassa nökötti kenollaan sininen poliisipuhelinkoppi, 60-luvun mallia. Kohdalla tie teki tiukan mutkan: koppi näytti singonneen lava-auton kuormasta. Likaraidat kyljissä kielivät siitä, että se oli kierähtänyt muutaman kerran ympäri ennen pysähtymistään suljetut ovet ojan metsän puoleista nousevaa rinnettä kohti.  
  
Jos tiellä olisi ollutkin runsasta liikennettä, kovinkaan moni ohikulkija tuskin olisi tiennyt, että koppi itse asiassa oli joku, eikä pelkästään jokin.  
  
Sillä oli ajatuksia. Se tiedosti. Ja sillä oli sattumoisin nimikin.  
  
TARDIS. Tee aa är dee ii äs – sanoista Time And Relative Dimensions In Space – suomennettuna typerän kuuloisesti Tähtiaika-Avaruuden RakenneDimensioiden IlmaSaareke.  
  
Oli vaikea sanoa mitä TARDIS ajatteli. Parhaiten sitä tulkitsi sen aviomies, Tohtori, joka hänkin valitettavasti oli useimmiten täysi  _aviomies_ – sekä tietenkin Tohtorin toinen vaimo, joka samalla tavallaan oli TARDISin oma tytär – mutta paljastettakoon, että parhaillaan TARDIS odotti.


	2. I luukku - Jossa apinat esiintyvät ensimmäistä kertaa

Loskainen marraskuu, jonka aikana lumi oli vuoroin tullut ja vuoroin mennyt, kääntyi väistämättä joulukuuksi. Muutos ei tuonut muassaan maagisesti valkeita kinoksia, kuten moni oli toivonut, ja sysimustaa yötä väritti vain pilvien harmahtava oranssinpunainen hehku. 

Ojassa, valtatie yhdeksän kanssa risteävän sivutien mutkassa makasi TARDIS ja odotti. Se tiesi tarkalleen mitä oli tulossa –  
  
(Se näki muutamaa poikkeusta lukuun ottamatta kaiken mikä oli ollut ja tulisi olemaan, ja sen näkökulmasta kaikki tapahtui samaan aikaan. Sen näkökulmasta – näin havainnollistavana esimerkkinä – Rooma oli perustettu samaan aikaan kun sen raunioilla arkeologit jo kaivautuivat syvälle historiaan. Ja jos puhuttiin ihmiselämästä – niin, sitä olisi voinut kuvata näin:  _Kuin kämmenenleveys, silmänräpäys tai ei mitään._  Silti jokaisella ihmiselläkin oli väliä.)  
  
– ja se tiesi tarkalleen, milloin alkaisi tapahtua. Siispä se ei hippustakaan yllättynyt, kun lopulta alkoi tapahtua.  
  
Joulukuuta oli kulunut tarkalleen kaksitoista minuuttia ja viisikymmentäseitsemän sekuntia (ihmisten yleisen ajanlaskun mukaan), kun mutkasta heti etulyhtyjen jäljessä kiisi sininen henkilöauto basson voimasta lähes täristen, otti pomppua kaistan laitaan jäätyneestä loskapaukusta, heittelehti renkaat ulvahdellen ja pyyhkijät viuhtoen asfaltoidun alueen laidasta laitaan ja – yllätys yllätys – päätyi samaan ojaan kuin TARDISkin. Se kierähti kerran, pongahti takaisin renkailleen, ja siihen se jäi.  
  
Tuli yhtä hiljaista kuin pimeääkin.  
  
Puhtaasta innostuksesta TARDIS väläytti vähän kattovaloaan. 


	3. II luukku - Tehän ehditte jo kysyä, oliko alkoholilla vaikutusta asiaan. Tässä vastaus:

Sininen auto piennarojassa heräsi eloon. Äänet karkasivat pirstoutuneiden takalasien jättämistä aukoista. Joku ja kenties toinenkin marisi, kolmas kirosi ja neljäs käski jotakuta viemään kyynärpään suustaan helvetin persreikään, tai hän saattelisi sen sinne itse, omin käsin.

TARDIS oli olemassaolonsa aikana kokenut kaikenlaista, mutta ihmisiä se ei koskaan ollut oppinut ymmärtämään. Se tiesi, totta kai, kuinka ihmiset – tai apinat, kuten sen rakas Tohtori heidän yhteisen aikajanansa viimeisimmässä inkarnaatiossaan tapasi usein sanoa – kussakin tilanteessa toimivat, mutta se ei silti voinut kovinkaan hyvin sanoa  _ymmärtävänsä_  ihmisluontoa. Sen oma mekaaninen sydän kyllä taisi tuntea, ja koneeksi se oli hyvin herkkä aistimaan, mutta sille kaikki näyttäytyi niin erilaisena verrattuna tähän kaljuapinalajiin, jonka edustajat olivat Tohtorille tärkeitä.  
  
Esimerkiksi silloin kuin TARDIS rakasti, se myös rakasti. Ja silloin kuin se välitti, se välitti, ja kun se pelkäsi, se pelkäsi – se harvemmin kiisteli itsensä kanssa.  
  
Ja nyt ruttuuntunut sininen auto hyökyi sitä vasten valtavan määrän ihmismäisiä tuntemuksia ja ajatuksia, joille ominaista oli ristiriitaisuus ja järjetön monimutkaisuus. Jos TARDISilla olisi ollut keuhkot, se olisi huokaissut.  
  
Ja jos sillä olisi ollut huulet, se olisi hymyillyt selvitettyään, ettei autossa kukaan ollut kuollut, ja sitten se jäi kuuntelemaan apinoiden välienselvittelyä, jossa kaikki nälvivät toisiaan kuin se mikä oli hajonnut olisi ollut vain mikroaaltouuni tai tongit.  
  
”Kukas se sanoikaan, että kuka tahansa olisi parempi rattiin kuin tuo apina.”  
  
Ilmeisesti Tohtori ei ollut lempinimellään täysin hakoteillä, kun ihmiset itsekin käyttivät sitä toisistaan.  
  
”Apina taidatkin olla  _sinä_.”  
”Totta, harvinaisen apina täytyy olla, että menettää auton tuolla tavalla.”  
”Tuo apina tuossa se jätti renkaat vaihtamatta viime viikolla, ja sitten tämmöiseen pääkallokeliin oli muka pakko päästä. No, oliko nyt sen arvoiset pikkujoulut?”  
  
Hetken ajan kuului vain ähinänsekaista kolinaa, kun kourallinen ihmisiä kömpi kivuttomampiin asentoihin, ja sitten tuli hetki, jossa kuului vain kuusien keuhkojen työn ääni.  
  
”Oliko teillä kaikilla muka turvavyö”, pelkääjänpaikalta heitettiin yhtäkkiä.  
”Ei Keimolla, mutta se istuikin peräkontissa.”  
”Ei Protollakaan, mutta se on jo ilmassu että on kunnossa.”  
”Ei tässä mitään.”  
”Varmastikaan?”  
”En mä kuolemaa oo tekemässä, huolehtikaa itestänne vaan.”  
  
Hetken kestäneen sanattomuuden katkaisi ensimmäistä kertaa kuljettaja: ”Onhan kaikki varmasti hengissä?”  
  
”On, on.”  
”Varmasti? Ihan varmasti?”  
”OLLAAN!”  
  
”Okei, koska en mä ketään halunnu tappaa”, kuljettajan äänestä kuuli miten koko olemus rentoutui. Lähes heti ihminen kuitenkin alkoi täristä, ja sitten hentoinen vapina muuttui koko kroppaa rajusti vavisuttavaksi liikkeeksi ja huulilta karkasi shokilta ja pelästykseltä kuulostava nauru. ”Oikeesti, en mä tarkottanu. Oikeesti, en enää ikinä aja. En ikinä. En varmasti.”  
  
”Hei, älä tolleen ota”, joku kiirehti sanomaan samaan aikaan, kun joku toinen virnuili äänekkäästi: ”Mikäs tässä, äskeinen peittosi perus vuoristoradan kevyemmin kuin rynkky haulikon.”  
  
Pelkääjänpaikalta irtosi samaan aikaan sekä naurahdus että toverillisesti tukeva kämmen kuskin olkapäälle. ”Tapahtu mikä tapahtu. Jos sitten vaikka mietittäisiin miten päästään täältä ihmisten ilmoille.”  
”Hei, ei sitä noin voi jättää! Kyllä sille pitää sanoa, ettei kännipäissä oo asiaa ratin taa!”  
”Ei sillä oo viinaa päässä edes yhtä promillea, ja taatusti kolme kertaa vähemmän ku sulla!”  
”Ja mistä sä tiiät sen promillet”, haastettiin takapenkiltä etupenkille.  
”Mä tasan tiiän paljonko se joi.”  
  
Ihmisten kiihtymys ei tavallisesti olisi hetkauttanut TARDISia suuntaan eikä toiseen, mutta niistä matkustajistaan jotka hyväksyi se tunsi olevansa vastuussa, ja nämä ihmisapinat olivat sen tulevia matkustajia, joita vastaan sillä ei ollut mitään. Nämä eivät olleet aikeissa vikitellä sen aviomiestä eivätkä nämä olleet se typerä Mestari-luopio, jonka kohdalla sen oli vaikea suhtautua. Toisaalta Mestari tiesi Tohtoria paremmin kuinka TARDISin jäsenet toimivat ja tunsi parhaat keinot sen syöttö- ja virtapiirivikojen lievittämiseen – ja toisaalta, Mestari oli vikittelijöistä se ehdottomasti pahin.  
  
Joka tapauksessa. TARDIS päätti puuttua kiistaan.  
  
”Ja ainakin tällä kertaa mä tasan tiiän paljonko ite kippasin alas omasta kurkusta, joten pitäkää ne päät kii –”  
  
TARDIS räväytti kattovalonsa täyteen loistoon ja piti valoa yllä kunnes sen oli pakko päästää se hiipumaan. Se ei katsokaas paraikaa ollut täysin hereillä.  
  
”– ei hitto, kyllä siinä oikeasti on valo.”  
”Missä sähkökaapissa on tommonen valo?”  
”Ei se oo sähkökaappi, oo jo hiljaa.”  
  
Ihmisapinat vaikenivat kaikki. Lopulta yksi näki ilmapiirin olevan kyllin kypsä seuraavanlaiselle kommentille: ”Eiköhän mennä lähemmäs.”  
”Päästäänkö me ulos?”  
”Eiköhän me olla ojassa oikein päin.”  
”Ojasta aallikkoon, eiköhän jouduta.”  
”Ole sinäkin jo hiljaa.”  
  
Tuli hiljaista.  
  
”Äh, helvetti, ei teistä ole mihinkään”, puuskahti viimein joku oma-aloitteisesti ja rytkytti mutkalle vääntyneen oven auki.


	4. III luukku - Jossa ilta on jo kehittynyt paskemmaksi kuin alkujaan luultiin

Näistä kuudesta ihmisestä Proto oli tietyltä yhteisöltä kysyttynä se kaikista ennakkoluulottomimmin innovatiivinen. Jos Rauski – samalta yhteisöltä kysyttynä ehdoton pomomies, joskin samalla se kakara – oli se, jonka jokainen oli ainakin kerran tahtonut tukehtuvan omiin juttuihinsa, oli Proto se, jonka jutuista jokainen ainakin kerran oli tahtonut hirttäytyä omiin hiuksiinsa.  
  
Proto oli se, joka vähät välitti tabuista, typeryksistä ja tavanomaisuudesta tavan vuoksi.  
  
Jos tämän kaverin olisi käsketty kuvailla tilannetta, hän olisi tiivistänyt sen olevan säälittävä eikä mitään muuta – joskin jokin siinä osui hänen huumorintajuunsa.   
  
Tienoo oli autio kuin omaisitta kuolleen hauta, ilma parissakin miinuksessaan tälle talvenalulle harvinaisen kylmä ja tienpinta sysisynkkyydessään liukas, minkä he ehkä kenties olivat saattaneet panna merkille.  
  
Jos Proton olisi käsketty kuvailla heidän seuruettaan, hän olisi aloittanut siitä, kuinka ironista oli, että juuri peleihin yhdistetty porukka (jolla oli virallinen toiminimikin! Googlaa vaikka: LaeppaVika avoin yhtiö!) käyskenteli paraikaa kuin minkä tahansa keskivertovideopelin aloituskulisseissa. Pitihän ottaa huomioon rusikoitu auto ja mysteerinen valo, joka tuntui vetävän muita puoleensa kuin yöperhosia.  
  
(Jos hänen olisi käsketty jatkaa siitä vielä eteenpäin, hän olisi tuhahtanut ja auliisti kertonut Rauskin olevan Rauski, Retriksen Retris ja naljaileva kusipää, Zappiksen Zappis ja kusipää, Keimon Keimo ja typerä kusipää, Fisun Fisu ja hölmö kusipää. Rauski oli vain RAUSKI. Ai niin, Retris oli kaiken lisäksi punapää. Toisinaan myös munapää.)  
  
”Ala tulla!”  
”Ei tämä tästä mihinkään oo menossa, se laatikkokaan tuskin mihinkään lentää”, Proto huikkasi äänessä hyppysellinen ironiaa. ”Eikä tämä siltä näytä, että aikois räjähtää.”  
”Jaa. No.”  
  
Proto oli antautunut pikkujoulureissulle siinä uskossa, ettei ilta paljoa paskemmaksi kuitenkaan voisi kehittyä, vaan pahastipa hän oli ollut väärässä. Pahastipa hän oli väärässä arvioidessaan tulevia tapahtumia vielä tästä eteenkin päin, mutta kuinka väärässä, sen hän sai tietää vasta myöhemmin.


	5. IV luukku - Fandomvitsi ja alku hyvin epätodennäköisten sattumusten ketjusta

Ojassa makaavan sinisen puhelinkopin vieressä seisoskeli enimmäkseen hiljaisena ja kylmissään mies, jonka koko kumman nallekarhumainen olemus paraikaa tuntui yrittävän hivuttautua korviin, mikä näytti kieltämättä hauskalta.   
  
Kello läheni jo yhtä, ja porukka parveili nyt kopin sijaan Keimon ympärillä. Keimolla istui kunniantunto syvässä; uhkailun, kiristyksen ja lahjonnan ohella tarvittiin roima annos kuraista, suoraan hermoon iskevää huumoria ennen kuin kyseinen apina antoi jonkun ensin katsoa kaljapullonpalasten kämmenalueilleen tekemiä lävistyksiä, toinen mokoma ennen paikkausluvan irtoamista – ja kun paljastui, että autosta oli riisuttu kaikki turha – mukaan lukien ensiapupakkaus – edellistä joulua edeltäneen katsastuksen jälkeen, joiltakuilta alkoi palaa pinna.   
  
Fisu oli isokokoisuudestaan huolimatta ihmisenä sellaista tyyppiä, joka oli kaikkea muuta kuin kotonaan silloin kun ihmisiltä paloi pinna, ja se oli syynä siihen, että hän oli yksin ja muut yhdessä.  
  
Ja kaikki yhden ulosajon takia. Vaikka eipä pojilla kovin kiire tuntunut olevan päästä poiskaan.  
  
Fisu mittaili yksinäisenä kopin kulmia ja arvaili mikä sen tarina mahtoi olla, kunnes seuraan liittyi muita, eikä hän enää voinut sanoa olevansa yksin. (Yksinäisyydellä ja yksin olemisella ei muuten ole mitään tekemistä toistensa kanssa, ihan vain jotta tiedätte.)  
  
Pimeydessä Retriksen toisen käden vieressä liikkui punainen piste, vaikka Proto tavan takaa jaksoikin mokomasta ilkeillä, ja jälkeenmainittukin oli hylännyt auton pehmeät penkit.  
  
”Musta se on edelleen vaan graffitimaalattu, vandalismin kohteeksi päässy sähkömuuntaja. Se muukaan voi olla”, Retris esitti spekulaationsa kymmenettä kertaa kohottaen suupieliä, jotka perusilmeessäkin olivat matkalla hitusen enemmän ylös- kuin alaspäin.  
”Kuka helvetti tuollaista mihinkään maalais”, Zappis sohaisi, ” _Police Box_  ja  _Bublic Call_. Kyllä se ainakin puhelinkoppi ihan on. Pudonnu varmaan kuormasta.”  
”Eikä siinä oo mitään johtoja tai muita sähköjuttuja.”  
  
Hetken oli hiljaista.  
  
”Se on fandomvitsi”, Proto huomautti, ja äänensävystä heräsi epäilys josko tämä sittenkin puhui vain kyllästyneisyyttään kuuntelemaan Retriksen röyhyyttämistä.  
”Ja miten kauan sä tuota oot pantannu?”  
”Itse oot yks vitsi.”  
”Fandomvitsi se on. Doctor Whosta.”  
  
Fisu ei tiennyt mitä sanoa, joten pysyi hiljaa.  
  
He tuijottivat koppia tyhjin ilmein.   
  
Proto huitaisi jäykästi. ”Taisi olla TARDIS. Avaruusalus. Ja sillä pystyi matkustamaan ajassakin, sitä siinä tehtiin koko ajan, siinä sarjassa.”  
  
Retris varisti tuhkat Proton nahkatakin olalle ja kalasti kylkeen sellaisen kyynärtöytäisyn, että töytäisijän pitkä letti komeasti heilahti.  
  
”Mutta mitä lie con-rekvisiittaa.”  
”Aijai, kyllä tämä meidän hippi tietää coneistakin.”  
”Sinuna olisin hiljaa, Zappiskin on kulkenu niissä enemmän ku minä.”  
”YouTube-juttuja ei lasketa.”  
  
”Ihan sama mitä teette, flirttailkaa tienne vaikka kuutamoon, mutta nyt katotaan löytyykö edes tuolta minkäänlaista painesidepakkausta.”  
  
Niine hyvineen Zappis nosti polven con-rekvisiittapömpelin päälle ja tarttui ripaan, kokeileva nykäisy lennätti oven selkoselleen.


	6. V luukku - hyvin epätodennäköisten sattumusten ketju

(Ei, se ei tapahdu vielä tässä! Tähän kohtaan ei tule repliikkiä  _"Sisältä suurempi kuin ulkoa!"_ )  
  
 _Työnnä_  &  _vedä_  -kyltit tuskin koskaan ovat ketään ehdoitta auttaneet, mutta Zappiksen elämää ne olisivat voineet helpottaa.  
  
Ihmisapinat. Tämäkin oli onnistunut tyrimään lahjakkaamman kerran.  
  
Ovi aukesikin sisäänpäin, vaan Zappispa oli työntämisen sijaan kiskaissut, mikä tietenkään yksistään ei näkynyt missään. Hän oli kuitenkin varannut ovelle liikaa painoa ennen seuraavaa yritystä – ja tuurillaan se oli riittänyt painamaan kielet ulos pesästä.  
  
Pienen puhelinkopin seinälle rojahtaneen Zappiksen mieltä tuskin piristi sekään havainto, ettei kopissa ollut muita nähtävyyksiä kuin pölypalleroita ja muumioituneita kärpäsiä (tämä mies ei selkeästikään ollut kiinnostunut esinemuotoilun historiasta). Kylkeä kivisti rajusti, peräseinällä kun sattui sijaitsemaan itse puhe-elin, joka ei kovin pehmeästä laskeutumisalustasta käynyt.   
  
Huolestunut Fisu nosti Zappiksen vaivatta ulos rohjosta. Ennen sitä luitaan keräilevä kaveri tuli sohaisseeksi luurin paikaltaan, mitä ilman sen mukana putoava vaatimattoman pieni avain olisi voinut jäädä löytymättä, mihin ikinä sitten sopikaan. Zappis viskasi sen Fisulle.  
  
”Mitä minä tällä?”  
”Pistät vaikka päiväkirjan lukkoon.”  
”Heko heko.”  
  
Proto kuitenkin katsoi avainta omituisesti heti vilkaistuaan sitä kerran. Niin omituisesti, että Fisu alkoi tuntea jonkin pienen ja monijalkaisen kulkevan niskassaan.  
  
”Zappis käski laittaa tällä päiväkirjan lukkoon”, Fisu naurahti.  
”Sinuna kokeilisin huvikseni laittaa tuon kopperon ovet lukkoon”, Proto hymähti pudisteltuaan haaveet mielestään.   
  
(Typerät ihmisapinat eivät koskaan ymmärtäneet, mikä merkitys haaveilla oli. Joulupukki, tontut, kummitukset, rakkaus ja jumalat, kaiken heittivät taruina hukkaan.)  
  
Fisu, joka tunsi muutaman kaljan laskuhumalan alkavan elimistössään, sulloi avaimen taskuun ja olisi unohtanut sen olemassaolon, ellei osapuilleen kaksi sekuntia myöhemmin Rauski olisi kiirehtinyt kysymään paperia, kun Fisulla vielä oli käsi toppatakin taskussa. Yrityksessä vetää käden mukana paperitollonen levisi maahan kaikki.  
  
”Hei, mikä avain tämä on?”  
”En tiiä, Zappis käski käyttää sitä päiväkirjaan ja Proto tohon puhelinkaappiin.”  
”Kokeillaan! Tai ei, vie sä sitä paperia, Zappis tarvii sitä, ne on tuolla autolla.”  
  
Ei, hansikaslokerossa ei ollut jemmassa tyttöystävän salaista, lukittua Hello Kitty -päiväkirjaa, vaan Rauski marssi kopille vihellellen, veti rivakasti oven takaisin kiinni ja käänsi avainta lukossa. Hän ehti positiivisen yllättyneenä pistää merkille, että yleisimmistä lukko-avain -pareista poiketen nämä kaksi sopivat toisiinsa kuin valetut ilman mitään temppuiluja, ennen kuin ovi aukeni uudelleen.  
  
”Mitä –”  
  
Rauski työnsi päänsä oviaukosta. Pilkkopimeää, siellä oli pilkkopimeää, eikä sitä pimeyttä valaissut edes se sama metsänylinen punakarvainen hehku, jossa Zappiksen hiekanvaaleat hiukset erottuivat kauas.  
  
"Ei helvetti.”   
  
 _Sisältä suurempi kuin ulkoa!_  
  
Ja kuten kaikki muut kautta ajan ja paikan aina ennenkin, oli Rauskin pakko taputella puhelinkopista joksikin sellaiseksi mikä melkein pisti huutamaan mitäää vittuaaa muuttuneen minkälien seiniä sekä sisä- että ulkopuolelta.  
  
Ja kohtalo järjesti niin, että Rauski siristellessään silmiä tunkkaisen ATK-luokkahuoneen, kirjaston ja huuruisen autotallilaboratorion risteytykseltä haiskahtavassa pilkkopimeydessä menetti tasapainonsa ja ennätti ainoastaan huudahtaa ennen kuin jo putosi päätä pahkaa päälimmäisenä ajatuksenaan muun muassa omakeksimä mietelause  _First you fall, then you die_.  
  
Oli yhtä onnekasta sattumaa, että tielle sattui osumaan TARDISin kojelaudan se lohko, jolla sattui sijaitsemaan muutama olennainen vipstaakkeli. Yhtä epätodennäköinen sattuma ohjasi Rauskin viuhtovien käsien liikeradan osumaan mihinkäs muuhunkaan kuin virtakytkimeen. Kolmas samanaikainen sattuma saneli, että Tohtori poistuessaan pikaisesta hiukan pidemmäksi muotoutuneelle Starbucks-käynnille oli jättänyt avaimen virtalukkoon.  
  
  
  
Hiljalleen käynnistelevä TARDIS ei tuhlannut aikaa venyttelyyn, vaan otti ”hätätilanteessa kaikki on sallittua” -lain mukaisilla omavapauksilla tilanteen haltuun ja materialisoitui kun valokennot komentosillan seinillä vasta popsahtelivat käyntiin.  
  
Se materialisoitui takaisin vielä kerran, siniseen autoon kokoontuneiden viiden ihmisapinan ympärille, ja ujelsi kauas pois kuusi hyvin hämmentynyttä matkustajaa mukanaan.  
  
Sitä olisi jo melkein voinut kutsua kidnappaukseksi.


	7. VI luukku - Jossa ei katsota itsenäisyyspäivän vastaanottoa

Kosla räjähti.  
  
Tuosta vain, otti ja räjähti, heti piakkoin TARDISin pujahdettua aikasilmukkaan. Liekö johtunut toiseen suuntaan karanneesta värähtelystä vai sittenkin ollut vain ajan kysymys, joka tapauksessa ainoa jäljelle jäänyt tunniste oli puolikas toisesta numerokilvestä, sininen maalikin otti ja lähti.  
  
Aamuun mennessä valtatie yhdeksän kanssa risteävän sivutien varressa lojuvasta romusta, joka soittajan mukaan oli hetkeä aiemmin saattanut olla auto, oli kiitänyt Turun poliisille tieto.  
  
Keskipäivään mennessä paikka oli teipitetty.  
  
Iltapäivään mennessä oli kartoittunut, kuinka lähes mahdottoman vaikea levinneestä rojusta oli ottaa kerrassaan mitään selvää.  
  
Vuorokauden vaihtuessa onnettomuuspaikasta kielivät vain tuulessa lepattavat keltapunaraidallisen teipin suikaleet, hiljaisuus oli jälleen laskeutunut.  
  
Tapaus revittiin tapetille loppuviikosta, kun laitokselle ilmoiteltiin kuuden toisiinsa linkittyvän nuoren miehen katoamisesta. Uusien tietojen avulla rekisterikilvestä löytyneet -47 jäljitettiin rekisteriin DAK-478, joka kuului Justus "Rauski" Jokisen nimissä katsastetulle siniselle Volvolle. Yksikössä raavittiin päätä, sillä auton tuho oli täystuho eikä tutkintaryhmä ollut kirjannut ruumiinosia löytyneeksi, mutta loppujen lopuksikaan tapauksessa ei edetty suuntaan eikä toiseen.  
  
Jäljet olivat viilenneet jo lähes viikon ajan, kun tutkinnat epävirallisesti lopetettiin syynä se, mikä sanomatta jätettiin: siinä ajassa ehti jo kauemmas kuin mitä Maapallolla oli kilometrejä.  
  
Olisivatpa vain tienneet kuinka kauas.  
  
Mutta sinä kuudentena kahdettatoista muutamassa kodissa ei katsottu itsenäisyyspäivän vastaanottoa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pahoittelen aikataulusta tippumista! Älkää kuitenkaan aivan vielä tarttuko kirveeseen ja kidutusmurhaan, antakaa ensin mahdollisuus kiriä parin päivän sisässä oikeaan hetkeen, eiköstä? Kiitos!


	8. VII luukku - Planeetta Sen Seitsemännen galaksissa

Mutta mitä pojille sitten on tapahtunut, kun eivät ole aikakoneella ehtineet ajoissa kotiin? Älä hätäile, tartutaan siihen aivan kohta. Ensin kerron eräästä planeetasta.  
  
Maapallon pohjoiselta puoliskolta katsottuna planeetta sijaitsi tähtitaivaan kuudennessa lohkossa. Piti etsiä toinen tähti oikealta, ottaa hyvä asento ja kiitää sen ohi kohti avaruuden ääriä, kunnes saavuttiin galaksiin, joka niinikään Linnunradan tavoin oli painovoiman spiraaliksi taivuttama, ja jonka nimi monien lajien kirjoissa oli suomeksi käännettynä suurin piirtein Sen Seitsemäs.  
  
Puolivälissä galaksikiekon sädettä sijaitsi vaatimattoman kokoinen aurinkokunta, jonka keskustähti oli sinertävä, kooltaan Aurinkoa aavistuksen pienempi kääpiötähti. Kun tarkasteltiin lähemmin, huomattiin, että itse asiassa koko planetaarinen järjestelmä kiersi punaista jättiläistä lukemattomien muiden tähtien kanssa.  
  
Aurinkokunnan ensimmäinen planeetta oli muovautunut keskustähden syntyessä yli jääneestä materiasta juuri sille kapealle vyöhykkeelle, jolla lämpötila ja valon määrä olivat ihanteelliset elämän syntymiselle; elämän vyöhykkeelle.  
  
Planeetta eli kolmatta pitkää jääkauttaan, ja sen ilmakehän kiintoisien painevaihteluiden vuoksi pinta ei ollut pelkkää jäätikköä, vaan paikoin kitukasvuisten havupuiden kaltaisten ikivihreiden kasvien ja syvien kinosten peitossa.  
  
Siis täydellinen paikka suorittaa amatöörimäinen laskeutuminen avaruusaluksella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seuraavat kolme päivää on mulla vapaapäiviä, joten eiköhän siinä ajassa tule luukkuja tarpeeksi. Kiitos kärsivällisyydestä! Plus, huomatkaa banneri, joka löytyy ficin alusta!


	9. VIII luukku - Amatöörimäinen laskeutuminen

TARDIS olisi mielellään tarjonnut tasaisen kyydin, mutta aika-avaruus on mielenkiintoinen paikka seilata, tuulineen, myrskyineen, vailla tiedostavasta kokijasta riippumattomia suuntia ”oikein” tai ”nurin”, ”ylös” tai ”alas”. Täytyy myös ottaa huomioon, että se oli jo vanha, eikä kaikki koneistossa ollut vuosisatoihin ollut kunnossa. Täytyy kuitenkin osoittaa myös hiukan ymmärrystä, varaosia kun on vaikea saada käsiinsä, jos valmistusplaneetta on kadonnut.  
  
Sen matkustajat poukkoilivat kiihtyneinä komentosillan puolelta toiselle, mutta se katsoi paremmaksi olla päästämättä niitä eksymään sokkeloisiin käytäviin – vaikka se tosiasiassa olisi halutessaan voinut ohjata kaikki käytävänsä päättymään suoraan ulko-ovelle.  
  
TARDIS rytisteli ujeltaen läpi aikasilmukan. Se oli luonteeltaan huoleton, toki, mutta tavallisesti sen tukena olikin Tohtori, joka selvitti uusille ihmisapinoille mistä oli kyse ja antoi esimerkin suhtautumisesta. Nyt sen matkustajien täytyi tulla toimeen ilman Tohtoria.  
  
Jos Tohtori olisi ollut kyydissä, Tohtori olisi tavalla tai toisella pitäytynyt äänessä ja antanut ihmisille muuta ajateltavaa kuin merenkäyntisairautta aiheuttava heittelehtiminen ja ”Sisältä suurempi kuin ulkoa!”. Tohtori olisi selittänyt. Tohtori olisi rauhoitellut. Ja Tohtori olisi ehdottomasti pitänyt huolen, että mahdollisimman harva vahingoittui, mikäli kaikki menisikin kuten niin usein ennenkin suoraan päin prinkkalaa ja metsähallituksen puolelle.  
  
Oli tähtikirkas yö, taivasta hallitsi tähtitieteellisessä mittakaavassa lähellä oleva punainen jättiläinen, pyöreä kuu nuoli kuusten latvoja. Oli hiljaista.  
  
Kunnes kuului ulvontaa ja jokin kieppui vääjäämättömästi kovaa kyytiä kohti maankamaraa.    
  
Seurasi kumakka tumahdus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. Sori. Tahtoisin kyetä lupaamaan, että edes luukku 24 on ajallaan, mutta sanottakoon, että se on vähintäänkin TAVOITE, prioriteetti nro. melkein yksi


	10. IX luukku - Ilmiselvästi kolarien yö

Jo toisen kerran lyhyen aikavälin sisällä kolaroinut roikkarämä hoiperteli puhelinkopin sisästä ympäripäihin saakka pöllämystyneenä. Kuskikin oli molemmilla kerroilla ollut sama, joskin tästä jälkimmäisestä kolarista tämä kieltäytyi ehdottomasti ottamasta vastuuta.  
  
”Hetki ny, aikalisä”, hengähti Retris. ”Proto, mitä sä sanoit Doctor Whosta?”  
”Unohda mitä oon ikinä sanonu Doctor Whosta.” Proton silmät olivat kaventuneet miettiviksi viiruiksi.  
”Avaruusalus?”  
”Avaruusalus. Avaruus- ja aika-alus.”  
  
”Eli mitä hittoa, Proto?” Rauski taivalsi polvisyvässä hangessa sulavasti kuin paatuneempikin kaupunkilainen. ”Se oikeasti on isompi sisältä kuin ulkoa, me tarkistettiin.”  
”Doctor Who”, Proto tarjosi avuliaasti.  
”Mä en nyt käsitä. Miten me tänne jouduttiin?”  
”Fisu, oot aina yhtä idiootti.”  
”Mut–!”  
”Doctor Who...”  
”Täällä on vitusti kylmempi ku Turussa”, Zappiskin liittyi seuraan. ”Löytyiskö tuosta vempeleestä samaan syssyyn Narnia-vaatekaappi? Nyt en tykkäisi pahaa turkistakista.”  
  
”Ja miten me tänne päästiin, miten tää paska toimii”, Keimo uteli repiessään kalisten hihoja sormien peitoksi. ”Miten me päästään pois, kun ei tiedetä miten ja miks ollaan täällä?”  
  
”Perkele”, Proto ärähti, Retris revähti nauruun. ”Mikä tässä tiedotuksessa nyt ei toimi? Onko teidän kaikkien pakko kysyä samaa!”  
”Doctor Who”, Retris lisäsi. ”Scifiä. Avaruusolioita, avaruusaluksia ja maapallo pulassa.”  
"Ja vieraita planeettoja."  
  
Seurasi hiljaisuus, jossa kaulat taipuivat taakse ja jossa toivottiin silmien näkevän harhoja, sillä tähdet eivät olleet tuttuja.  
  
Hiljaisuutta ja harhailevia katseita kesti, kunnes Rauski pomppasi levittelemään mahtipontisen omaan tapaansa käsiään, vaikka mahtipontisuus kärsikin kompuroinnista kinoksessa: ”Sehän on selvää kuin… Kuin en-ainakaan-minä perjantai-iltana! Eli – onkohan nyt perjantai? – Eli –”  
  
Rauskin loppukaneettia saatiin jäädä odottamaan, kun maa yhtäkkiä halkesi kulkusten soidessa kahtia.


End file.
